The Tragedy and the Girl
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: What the events of 'The Wannabe in the Weeds' and 'The Pain in the Heart' were like for Lily Cate. Angst galore. Sadness. Please R&R!
1. Surprise

**A/N: So, this is really random and I wrote it because I was bored. And then GryffindorPrincess23 likes it and told me to post it. Warning: it's extremely sad. Just so you know. So, if you don't like it, blame her. There will be five short drabble-y chapters. That said, enjoy. **

Lily was dancing along to the music, head bobbing, lip-syncing the familiar words, a grin plastered across her face.

"Woo! Go Brenn!"

All of a sudden, something interrupted. Something was out of place. _Someone_was out of place.

"Seeley! Seeley!"

It connected that Seeley was Booth's name, but no one ever called him that. She turned around, confused, and just glanced at the woman. She was familiar, something about her menacing, causing Lily's stomach to flip. She reached for Booth, tugging on his jacket, but he waved her away, his focus on Brennan.

"Booth..." she whispered, but he held up a finger.

_Hold on. When Brennan's done._

Then, the woman in the back shouted again. "Seeley!"

He turned, also surprised by the call of his first name.

Lily turned too. The woman was holding a gun. Her eyes widened as she realized it was pointed in their direction- more specifically, at Brennan.

In a split second, Booth pushed Lily's back, forcing her to the floor, and then he was standing in front of Brennan, gun drawn.

One shot echoed across the room, and Lily, focus on Booth, first thought that it had come from his gun, because he was the best. But then, she saw his eyes widen and his hand fly to his chest as he began to stagger. She was up off the floor in seconds, trying to run.

"No!"

Hodgins grabbed her, pulling her to his chest so she couldn't see. She screamed and fought, but he held her tightly, in shock yet still trying to console.

As Brennan picked up Booth's gun and shot, Angela covered Lily's ears so she couldn't hear.

And then she didn't have to hear Brennan crying and screaming.

She was muffled by her own cries of anguish, clinging to Hodgins.

Hodgins shouted at Zack to call 911, and then announced that he had to get Lily out of there. He picked up the hysterical girl, her chest heaving with sobs and her throat aching with screams, and carried her outside. Angela followed and they sat on a bench, trying to stroke her, console her, somehow, and trying not to lose it themselves.


	2. Statements

They had to stay at the karaoke place, waiting for the police, waiting to give statements. Lily was still curled up on the bench, her hysterics subdued to a weak sob every few minutes. Hodgins kept himself composed, staying strong for the two who were relying on his comfort. Angela had her head on his shoulder, her make-up dripping down her face along with silent tears. He held Lily as best he could, her face turned away, her ears covered so she didn't have to hear the people talk- about how scared they had been, what a tragedy it had been, how upset that poor woman had been, and now, look at this little girl, having hysterics and having to be carried out. Oh, it was just so _sad. _

Brennan and Booth were long gone, swept away by the ambulance that Angela and Hodgins had tried to shield Lily from.

The police reached the bench and Angela and Hodgins gave short, precise statements- they were there with friends, yes, they knew the shooter, she had been a suspect in a murder case they had just wrapped, the victim was an FBI Agent they worked with, a friend, and so was the woman singing, they saw him get shot, they saw her get shot back- it was self defense, since Dr. Brennan had been the intended target and the gun was pointed at her again, and then they had left, carrying Lily.

The officers looked at Lily, and Hodgins sighed.

"Officers, she's been through enough tonight. Please..."

"We need everyone's statements," the officer said, matching his sigh.

"We work for the FBI, we understand that. But, look, she's just now not hysterical any more. Can't this wait?"

The other officer shook his head, and Angela pleaded with him.

"Please..."

Lily sat up a little, wiping her eyes. "It's... It's okay, Hodgins." She whispered, her voice breaking and interrupted by small hiccups.

"Lily..."

She shook her head. "Dr. Brennan is my foster mother. I, um, we were just here to have fun. I was watching the show, and I heard a voice call Booth's first name, which is weird." She let out a weak sob before continuing. "I tried to get his attention, but he was watching Brennan..." She sobbed again as the heartbreaking climax of her story approached. "She finally got his attention and she had a gun. She pointed it at... at Brennan. And then Booth shoved me down and stood in front of Brennan, and she..." She couldn't contain her tears anymore. "She shot him. And I don't know what happened after that."

Hodgins put his arms around her again, Angela stroking her hair and giving the police officers dirty looks.

"I shielded her from sight and sound. And then we came out here because she didn't need to be in there."

More dirty looks.

The officers looked guilty as they walked away, murmuring their apologies for everything that had happened.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Angela asked. "And wait for news?"


	3. News

The private waiting room was a crowded vigil. Each member of the Jeffersonian team sat in the uncomfortable chairs, heads down and hearts heavy. Lily was still with Hodgins, still being shielded.

A doctor emerged from the door they'd all been unconsciously staring at since their arrivals. Seven pairs of eyes shot up, and seven breaths were held, waiting.

The doctor looked around glumly, and finally, Lily was aware of the world around her. She still felt Hodgins and Angela, but she could also see and hear. The new senses slightly numbed her sense of feeling, and for a minute, she was still and quiet.

Until the doctor sat down and looked at Brennan, who had obviously taken charge of the situation. He opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry-"

Hodgins grabbed Lily's hand and held it firmly. She shook but could not cry; could not scream. Numbness set in as she clearly heard.

"We did everything we could, but, um... Agent Booth didn't make it."

The room went silent again. Hodgins shielded Lily; Angela leaned on him for support. Sweets dropped his head and left the room. Zack's mouth dropped open and he looked around in shock, trying to see how he should react. Cam straightened up in her chair and then her posture dropped. Brennan left, and everyone could see she is going to break down in private, where they can't see her display emotion.

Lily just lost all function and became a quivering mass against Hodgins.


	4. The First Night

She doesn't know where to go that night. She needs someone to comfort her. Hodgins and Angela need each other. Brenn needs to be alone. Booth is who she needs.

She ends up at Brennan's, in her own bed, staring at the ceiling. All of lights are on in the house, including hers. The light doesn't help. The nest of blankets doesn't help. Nothing helps.

All of her tears have been cried. What remains is a gaping hole inside if her. She can feel its emptiness inside of her, clawing its way. She feels sick to her stomach. She feels tired. She feels alone.

She gets sick, a few times, but leaves Brennan alone. She doesn't sleep, though. She's, on one hand, afraid to sleep because all she an see on the back of her eyelids is Booth staggering backwards, but, on the other hand, maybe she'll wake up in the morning and learn that it was all a nightmare.

Even when her eyelids are two heavy to keep open, sleep eludes her. It lingers on the edge, promising darkness and escape, but fades as she thinks of what she is escaping.

Finally, it comes. And so do the nightmares.

Booth, on the ground, bleeding out.

Booth, being wheeled away on a stretcher, brown eyes open and vacant, skin white, hand dangling.

A waiting room. A hallway with no end.

Hands that grab for Booth and go through him.

Legs that won't run, a voice that won't scream.

Booth on an autopsy table.

Screams.

The images continue to assault her, one after the other. It is too much for her, but there is no escape.

Until she feels a hand on her forehead, a warm washcloth. A voice tries to soothe in between tears. Lily is drenched in sweat, her stomach heaving, her breath coming in small gasps. She realizes the screams are her own.

Brennan is laying over her, waking her, telling her she was having a nightmare.

This is all a nightmare.

Panting, she reaches for Brennan's wrist.

"Stay."

She does, their arms wrapped around each other, sobs coming now and then. They drift off like that, and don't wake until late afternoon, when Angela and Hodgins, worried, barge in with a key.

And then Brennan goes to work and Lily is alone again.


	5. It's Okay

**A/N: Whoa! Look what I found! This is the Official End. Post Booth's "Funeral".**

The world is all right again as she lays in bed, putting her feet on the ceiling. Sounds come from the kitchen, the bathroom, Booth's bedroom.

Life sounds.

Sleep comes easily.

As rain pounds on the roof, images pound in Lily's sleeping mind.

Shot Booth.

Staggering Booth.

Dead Booth.

Screams with no answer.

A waiting room.

An autopsy.

Facial reconstruction.

Vacant brown eyes.

More screams for Booth.

This time, they are answered.

Booth bolts into the room at an impossible speed, standing on the bottom bunk so that he can reach the screaming girl and wake her. She is drenched in sweat, and he lifts her from the top bunk, cradling her in his arms.

"Mini, Mini... It's okay. I'm right here. It's okay, baby. I've got you. Shhh, I've got you."

Sobbing, she places her head against his chest, listening for his heartbeat.

He told the truth.

It's okay.


End file.
